The present invention relates to an assembly for mounting a shield on a safety helmet having a full-face type or jet type configuration which is used when riding a motorcycle or driving an automobile.
In a conventional shield mounting construction for a safety helmet having a full-face type or jet type configuration, the shield and an opening adjustment means for the shield are generally mounted by screws to the helmet body. More specifically, left and right sides of the shield and parts of the opening adjustment means, such as a ratchet mechanism, are fixedly mounted to the helmet body through a mounting cover.
With the above-mentioned conventional construction, it is sometimes necessary to disassemble a mounting portion of the shield because the shield does not open and close correctly during use. In such case, when the screws are removed to remove the shield keeper cover from the helmet body, various parts thereof which limit the opening and closing of the shield, fall apart in a disorderly manner. As a result, these parts may be lost.
Further, when the shield keeper cover is completely removed from the helmet body, it may be damaged or broken if it falls. Also, since it is disengaged, if it becomes lost, mounting of the shield then becomes impossible.